


Identity Revealed

by imbxdateverything



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Hurt Booker | Sebastien le Livre, Hurt Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Hurt Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M, alt prompt: identity revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbxdateverything/pseuds/imbxdateverything
Summary: What happened right before Andy and Nile went inside the safe house and found Booker.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137359
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Identity Revealed

Nicky was startled by a loud thud coming from the living room of their safe house.

He immediately dropped the wooden spoon he was stirring with and run where Joe and Booker were watching the football game.

His eyes fell on Booker's bloodied dead body before he saw Joe laying down about a meter away with barely visible blood on his curls.

Nicky thought that maybe it was Booker's blood on them but his mind liked bringing him pain by saying that it was Joe's.

Nicky's eyes locked on the uniformed men that had invaded the house like an archer locks on a target and moved into a fighting stance.

"Joe?" He asked the love of his life without taking his eyes off the men in front of him.   
" _Άyumkinuk samaei?_ "

At the answering groan that came from Joe, Nicky focused solely on the men.

He waited, watching them carefully, until they made the first move.

After two whole seconds, one man lifted his gun to point straight at Nicky but, it not being his first time, Nicky moved out of the way lightning fast towards his bag to bring out a weapon of his own.

It went downhill quickly after that.

The two men at the front were skillfully shot down before the rest of them decided that they had to move.

"Scatter." One yelled.

At that everyone moved away from the dangerous man with a gun.

At some point, Nicky had been disarmed by two men, one of them going from behind him to incapacitate him while the other moved in immediately after the former had immobilized Nicky.

Joe had joined in the fight as well after his head had healed and was able to think straight again.

Booker was still dead on the sofa where he was when Nicky had first seen him.

Right then, one of the men shot Nicky in the stomach only to watch the bullet fall down with a clang from the bloody but unmarred skin that was visible from the torn hole on his shirt.

"He's one of them." The man holding him exclaimed, making Nicky momentarily freeze.

This allowed another man to ram his elbow in Nicky's side, causing him to forcefully exhale what air he had in his lungs.

A few shouts later, Nicky was lying face down on the living room's floor and so was Joe.

Then a tall man, who seemed like he was the men's boss, came to stand above Nicky's head before kneeling down.

The man grabbed Nicky by the hair to lift his head up slightly, "They'll do.", came a British accent.

With quick moves, the man brought his handgun to point at Nicky's head before pulling the trigger.

The last thing Nicky heard before he died was Joe trying to break free of the men holding him down.

_'Ayumkinuk samaei? = arabic = can you hear me?_

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading:))


End file.
